


Amour rude`~

by Yukine_tan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, Kagune, Kagune Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukine_tan/pseuds/Yukine_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki came back from the lookout and found out that Tsukiyama took Hinami-chan out.<br/>He decides to punish Tsukiyama in his own way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour rude`~

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING (again) :This contains rape, gore, blood and tentacles (Kagune) !!
> 
> Also, I truly don't mean to offend anyone with how I portrayed the characters, I love these two way to much (Tsukikane <3)  
> There are some french words and the meanings are in the *End notes* 
> 
> This piece of work was written when I was driving back home in a bus, sleep deprived at approximately 1 a.m. , so my dark side slipped out and wrote this. 
> 
> I don't even know anymore :P and a silent, enjoy...

Kaneki who just came back from lookout heard that Tsukiyama took Hinami-chan out without his permission. Kaneki went storming into the room which he used as the main office of the hideout. On the table in the middle of the room there was a tall man sitting and reading a book. He was dressed very elegantly wearing a red-blue stripped suit and his purple hair combed back. The man sitting there was Tsukiyama and he had now noticed Kaneki, so he put the thick book he was reading onto the table and got up.  Kaneki closed the door behind him and now stood there, in silence with his had handing low.

˶Ah! Kaneki-kun. Did anything happe-! ˝ - Tsukiyama who spoke up was interrupted by Kaneki drawing out his Kagune and pointing one of the four claws at Tsukiyama`s neck.

˶K-Kaneki-kun? What did I do that displeased you? ˝

˶Tsukiyama…you took Hinami-chan out without my permission.. - Kaneki slowly raised his head and looked at Tsukiyama having him see the one bright red eye - ..did you really think I would let you get away without any punishment? ˝

˶Oh? Kaneki-kun is going to punish me… - Tsukiyama put on a big smile on his face, making it look like he was in the seventh heaven - Well, that doesn’t sound so bad-!!

Kaneki unexpectedly swung the claw which was pointed at Tsukiyama`s neck to his body slamming him into the wall behind the desk.

˶Argh! *cough* - Tsukiyama had coughed a little trying to get some air – Uh..? K-Kaneki-kun..is this my punis-!?˝ Tsukiyama didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Kaneki was already standing in front of him and in one go he pierced trough Tsukiyama`s stomach with his Kagune.

˶No…this is only the beginning.˝  

 

Kaneki picked the tall Tsukiyama up having him hang on the four clawed Kagune being pushed against the celling. Tsukiyama was despertly trying to take deep breaths and not lose consciousness. The blood from his stomach was flowing down the Kagune and dripping onto the floor. Kaneki moved one of his fingers over the blood covered Kagune. He then brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes to truly experience the flavour. Tsukiyama who was feeling hazy felt anticipation on having Kaneki taste his blood. As Kaneki licked his finger Tsukiyama`s eyes flew open anxiously anticipating Kaneki`s reaction. He looked at Tsukiyama and said.

˶Ugh…absolutely disgusting.˝ - He spited out the blood and slammed Tsukiyama face forwards onto the hard iron table making a dent in the table not almost breaking it.

˶Euuhg!! – Tsukiyama grasped out for air, while at the same time he was coughing up blood - ..hah.*gasp*.K..ane.ki..ku..n-Ugh-aAHH!˝

Kaneki all of a sudden pulled out the Kagune just to thrust it back into Tsukiyama`s stomach having him ravish Tsukiyama`s insides. Tsukiyama was gasping and crying out as much as he could, having lost energy and his healing ability being used to recover, just so Kaneki could tear the wound open again.  After a few minutes when Tsukiyama had almost lost his voice, not hearing anything from him, Kaneki pulled the four claws out of Tsukiyama`s stomach which was now a meaty fluid. The whole table was covered in blood having it drip onto the floor. Kaneki swung his Kagune as to get rid of the ˝filthy˝ blood, as he thought. Tsukiyama`s blood was now spread on the wall and some of the furniture close by. Some of the blood got onto Kaneki`s face and his pure white hair. Kaneki brushed the blood of his face and pulled Tsukiyama`s face up by his hair telling him.

˶Tsukiyama, how dare you make me filthy with your blood? ˝ - He then slammed Tsukiyama`s face into the table. Kaneki removed his hand from Tsukiyama`s head and straightened himself so he was standing right behind the table. Kaneki who was annoyed forcibly tore Tsukiyama`s pants and underwear open with his Kagune.

˶Will you show any reaction if I do this! ˝ - Kaneki rammed one of his Kagune`s claws into Tsukiyama`s asshole making it feel like it was ripped apart.

˶Euuuuhg!! *gasp* K-KANEKI-KUN-AHHHGH!! – The shock of having his ass penetrated woke Tsukiyama up in an instant.  Kaneki then pulled out his Kagune and bent over the table, getting close to Tsukiyama`s face.

˶K..an..eki..kun..will..*pant* you…enter me? ˝ - Tsukiyama tried to turn his head around to face Kaneki, but Kaneki grabbed his hair and answered him having his lips near to Tsukiyama`s ear.

˶What shit, are you talking about? I wouldn`t dare to get it on with you. – He then continued in a lower voice, whispering into Tsukiyama`s ear – You know…Rize was better.

Hearing Kaneki-kun saying Rize was better, made Tsukiyama upset to the point of madness. He wanted to protest by pulling out his Kagune, but he had no more strength left. He let his head fall onto the table, tears flowing down his checks.

˶Huh? Are you crying? Don`t worry, I’m sure this will make you feel better. – Kaneki backed off Tsukiyama and with his hands angled Tsukiyama`s ass ready to thrust one of the claws in.

Kaneki thrust the sharp tip of the claw into Tsukiyama. Blood was gushing out and dripping down onto the floor. Kaneki was pushing deeper and he was moving in a rough and fast motion making it so that Tsukiyama was rubbing his dick against the iron table. 

˶..hah..hah..aHHH! K-Kaneki-kuuun-aggh!!˝ - Tsukiayma was moaning and panting, feeling the ecstasy of this situation.

˶What is it? Are you enjoying this? What a lewd being you are. ˝ - Kaneki continued thrusting into Tsukiyama deeper and deeper.

˶aHHH!!-..hah..hah *pant*..it..feels-AGHH!...mor..e.. – Tsukiyama was trying to yell, so Kaneki could hear him, but his voice was hoarse and only the moans were able to be heard.

 

Kaneki continued slamming the claw deeper and now Tsukiyama had begun to move his hips trying to follow Kaneki`s rhythm. Kaneki noticed Tsukiyama`s actions and raised his head which he had lowered to focus on penetrating found something interesting in of the corners of the room. He pulled Tsukiyama`s head up by his hair and shifted his gaze into the small corner where a big stand mirror was. You could see everything what was going on in the middle of the room in it. Kaneki looked into it and focused on Tsukiyama`s face.   

˶What a lewd expression are you making…pervert.˝

Tsukiyama was drooling and having foam come out of his mouth. His face was red, but also had a touch of blue in it due to the lack of air. His eyes were fully opened, but rolled backwards. He was gasping and moaning asking for more.

Kaneki thought it isn’t fair for only Tsukiyama to have fun so he stopped and pulled out the Kagune claw which came out together with blood mixed with a white fluid. Kaneki put two of his finger in pressing all of the mixture out.

˶Huh, your ass is way too loose for just two fingers and you even came...˝ - Kaneki then pulled his fingers out and walked around the table to Tsukiyama .

˶K..Kane..ki..kun *pant* mo..re. – Tsukiyama was shivering and still arching his hips to show that he wants to continue. He then looked up to Kaneki who was standing right in front of him. - ..please..don`t stop..hah..my punis..hment..hah˝ 

˶Yes, it is your punishment, so you don`t have as say and now… - Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama at his neck and then shifted his face at a certain area - …lick me.˝

Tsukiyama had pulled the zipper of the pants down with his mouth, shaking in high expectation being able to taste Kaneki-kun~ . Kaneki pulled out his dick and Tsukiyama took the tip in his mouth. His tongue was twirling around it, slightly sucking on it. Tsukiyama`s eyes were focused on Kaneki`s face wearing a cold expression, showing no feeling of pleasure.

˶Oi, do it properly or… - Kaneki slightly went over Tsukiyama`s spine with his Kagune like his own fingers were doing it which made Tsukiyama`s body tremble. –..I won’t give you any pleasure.  

Tsukiyama took Kaneki deeper in his mouth and started moving faster, also scratching it with his teeth as he was moving. Kaneki had finally shown some reaction which made Tsukiyama do it even faster and to reward him, Kaneki slightly pushed the Kagune claw into him. Tsukiyama had noticed it and began to move his hips back and forwards trying to achieve to get it deeper, while also rubbing his dick onto the hard iron table.

˶Ngh! I’m gon-nna cum-nghh! – Kaneki took hold of Tsukiyama`s hair and pulled him so that he took Kaneki`s dick in all the way. When Tsukiyama pulled out his mouth was filled with cum.

-Hah..ah, Kaneki-kun`s taste is très bien~ - Tsukiyama swallowed the the cum and put his finger into his mouth licking around it.

 

Kaneki smirked at Tsukiyama and then moved away, pulling the Kagune out too.  He sat on the couch that was to the left of the table.

˶If you come, here you can get this.˝ - Kaneki said as he pointed at his dick which was still erect. Tsukiyma`s eyes opened wide and he pulled himself up from the table with all of his might. He was able to stand up, but he was clumsy while walking and his knees gave in. On the table there was blood, but also cum. It seemed that Tsukiyama had come while rubbing against the table. Kaneki was just looking at the now frail Tsukiyama wearing a smirk on his face. Tsukiyama had crawled to Kaneki and then was able to stand up to get into position.  Kaneki relaxed at the couch, leaning back while Tsukiyama slowly slid Kaneki`s dick up his ass.

˶Ahh, Kaneki-kuuuun!! You, feel..hah..so good-nghh!˝ - Tsukiyama took it in all the way and started moving as fast as he could.

˶You are too slow.˝ - Kaneki said as he grabbed Tsukiyama by the hips and pulled him deeper and made him move faster.

˶K-Kanekiiii-kuun!!AHHH!! F-Feels..ahhh!-so gooood-UHNN!! – Tsukiyama was harshly slamming his hips together with Kaneki who was pushing him deeper. Then Kaneki moved one of his arms and pulled Tsukiyama into a deep kiss.

˶Mhn!uhnn..ahhh! K-Kan-mhn!!˝ - Kaneki wasn’t allowing any pauses and kept kissing him deeply, sometimes pulling out so that he would lick his lips and their tongues would intertwine. Due to all the sensation it seemed that Tsukiyama began to move more roughly trying to go deeper to get the same feeling he had with the claw. Tsukiyama`s erect dick was pushing against Kaneki so he pulled one of his Kagune claws and started jerking Tsukiyma off.

˶K-KANEKII!! I-IM GOING CRAZY-AHHH!!˝ - The sensation overwhelmed Tsukiyama making him feel the same ecstasy or even more intense one that before. His body was quivering, giving off steady jolts while his face was red, eyes rolled back and droll coming out of his mouth.

˶AHHH! IM GON-AHHH! CUM-NGH! KANEKIII-NGHH! HAHAHA! ˝ - Tsukiyama was yelling out his lungs. Tsukiyma was moving so fast to get to the point of cumming which made the silent Kaneki moan.

˶Don`t, ..hah.. *pant* you dare cum before me-nGHH! You basta-AHHGHH! – Kaneki, with both of his hands pulled Tsukiyama down onto his dick for a final thrust and then, it was all over.

Tsukiyama fell off the couch on his back, panting and drooling like a mad dog. Kaneki gasped for air and after a few minutes pulled his pants up and stood up heading for the door. He passed Tsukiyama and before he left the room he said.

˶Tsukiyama, don’t piss me off again...or is it that you want to be punished again?˝ -Kaneki just turned his head wearing a smirk waiting for Tsukiyama`s response, but it seemed that no would come from the person lying and bleeding to death.

Kaneki left the room and as he closed the door a hoarse silent voice said.

˶From…y..ou I will ac..cept anythi...ng..hah as I.. am you..r chevalier.. ˝

 

*END*

 

*Extra*

In the middle of Kaneki punishing Tsukiyama, Banjo-san took Hinami-chan out for ice cream and as punishment he had to clean ˝the office˝ and well, Tsukiyama recovered and kept chasing Kaneki-kun for more punishment~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I haven't fucked your brain up as much as mine is.
> 
> Also, french dictionary  
> très bien - very well/good  
> chevalier - knight


End file.
